


That Type of Girl

by onepageatatime715



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, bloodwitch, truthwitch, windwitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepageatatime715/pseuds/onepageatatime715
Summary: If Safiya fon Hasstrel was that type of girl, and if she and Merik hadn’t been interrupted by the Jana's wind drum that night.All characters belong to Susan Dennard.





	

And Merik took a step closer. Then another until he was right beside her. “If you _were_ that sort of girl, then …” Merik lifted a hand to her jaw – tentatively at first, then more confident when she didn’t pull away. “The I would start here and move down your throat.” His fingers whispered over her neck, to her collarbone – and Merik was pleased by how punctuated her breaths grew. How much her lips trembled.

“Then,” he continued, voice rumbling from somewhere low in his throat, “I’d circle back. Move behind you.” He pushed away her braid –

“Stop,” she breathed.

Merik stopped – though, Noden’s breath, he didn’t want to.

But then came a twist of Safi’s body, and suddenly her lips were to Merik’s. No, her lips were _above_ his. Pausing. Waiting, as if she’s surprised herself and now didn’t know what to do.

A breath stirred in Merik’s chest – snagged there along with his thoughts. Yet, the inches between their bodies could have been miles and the gap between their lips felt uncrossable.

Safi’s breath scraped over his chin. Or maybe that was the breeze. Or maybe it was his own breath. He couldn’t tell anymore. It was getting hard to do anything but stare at her eyes, sparkling and close.

Her gaze moved down, her brow furrowing – like she wanted to do more. Then her hands lifted to rest over Merik’s hip bones. Her fingers curled in.

Merik’s witchery ignited.

Wind thrashed upward, spraying Safi’s hair away from her face and almost pushing her away – except that Merik moved in. He pressed Safi to the rock and, in a roar of wind and heat, he kissed her.

The hunger of the day scorched through him and, to his vast pleasure, Safi took it in. She _grabbed_ it from Merik with digging fingers and a rhythm in her hips that went beyond any four-step.

She was savage now – unabashedly so – and Merik found himself biting, tugging, and pushing. All talons and teeth and brutal, charged winds.

But he couldn’t get her close enough. No matter how hard his lips crushed hers or her hands clutched beneath his jacket … beneath his shirt …

Hell, her fingers were on his bare skin now.

Fresh heat flashed through him. His knees almost buckled, and his winds tore outward. Upward. He hefted Safi onto a low out-cropping, his fingers tugging at the hem of her shirt. His mouth tasting in all the places he’d promised. Her ear – where she moaned. Her neck – where she writhed. Her collarbone …

Merik stopped, his mouth hovering uncertainly, her earlier words dancing through his lust dazzled brain. _I should inform you that I’m not that sort of girl._

“Merik,” Safi whispered, longing filling her voice as her fingers curled into her skin, dragging him impossibly closer. Noden’s breath, Merik didn’t _want_ to stop.

“Safi, he murmured, his breath tickling her neck, “Safi, if we don’t stop now…”

It was a question. A question he needed the answer to.

Safi didn’t answer him with words. She leaned forward, her breath tickling Merik’s own neck, her teeth grazing his ear. Then her mouth was on him, kissing his jaw, and his neck, reigniting his witchery with a heat he hadn’t thought possible.

Merik groaned, and his mouth found her collarbone, sinking lower, his hands cupping Safi’s breasts as his mouth tasted the soft, exposed skin of her chest. Her breath hitched.

Slowly, very slowly, Merik moved one hand to undo the lacing of her shirt, his hands unraveling the knots with the practiced ease of a sailor. Safi watched him, her sapphire eyes locked on his. And at last, the final knot was undone, and Safi shrugged out of her shirt, bare before him in the moonlight.

It nearly undid him. Even his witchery stilled as Merik beheld her, his gaze roaming the length of her torso hungrily, finally returning upwards to meet her eyes. He saw his own desire reflected on her face, and that was all Merik needed before he lunged.

They were a whirlwind of heat and wind, Merik’s hands roaming freely, Safi’s hands tugging at his own shirt, her fingers digging at him back. At last, Merik lowered his mouth to the sensitive skin of her nipple and sucked, eliciting a satisfying moan from Safi as she writhed against him, her body demanding more, more, more.

Merik picked her up, and Safi’s legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the grass, and laid her down with a heart-wrenching gentleness. For several moments, only their ragged breathing filled the silence of the night. Then Safi pulled Merik to her, drawing him into a deep, hungry kiss that could have stretch mere moments, or hours.

Merik’s winds danced around them, answering the wildness in his heart. He was done waiting for this, done dancing this four-step with the domna. Noden be damned, Kullen had been right about this, about his need.

His mouth crashed into hers hungrily, unrestrained, his hands running along the length of her torso to cup her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples. Safi gasped against his mouth, her body quivering with pleasure. Then her hands were on his trousers, fumbling clumsily with the ties.

And suddenly, Merik froze, a clear thought coming to him through the lust-dazzled haze.

“Safi, you’ve never…”

“As I said, I’m not that type of girl,” Safi growled back, her sapphire eyes sparking.

“Safi, when a woman lays with a man for the first time, sometimes there’s blood,” Merik ground out, mentally cursing the thrice-damned contract he’d signed with Safi’s uncle. Not that this particular complication had occurred to him.

Safi’s eyes widened in understanding, and she sighed.

Merik leaned back down and kissed her again, tenderly, then more deeply, his hands running the length of her body, pleased at how she shivered at his touch. Then he moved downwards, his own hands making to loosen her pants.

“But Merik, the contract…” Safi breathed heavily.

Merik ignored her, his hands finally finding their destination. Safi gasped as Merik’s fingers rubbed against her.

Merik smiled wickedly.

“There are other ways I can pleasure you, domna,” he murmured.

Safi writhed beneath his hands, her breaths coming in rasping gulps between moans as Merik rubbed the tender areas between her legs.

Then he lowered his mouth to her, and the sound she emitted sent Merik’s witchery mad, the winds ripping around them. He kissed her thighs, then moved higher, sucking at the wetness her found there, at her desire for him.

Merik groaned - damn that bloody contract. 

Her hands were in his hair, pulling, scraping at him as her worked her, her moans whipped away by Merik’s winds.

Then suddenly, Safi’s release ripped through her. She gasped, her entire body tense and quivering as Merik grinned savagely as her from between her legs, watching the pleasure flitting across her face.

Merik crept back up, gathering Safi in his arms, his breathing equally ragged as he pulled her close.

“Was that okay?” he murmured, suddenly nervous. Safi let out a breathy laughed and snuggled closer, tucking her head beneath his chin.

Merik smiled into her hair.

“Don’t let it go to your head, Prince,” the domna murmured.

They lay like that for some time, entangled in the grass of the meadow, Merik’s lips pressed to Safi’s hair as she dozed against him.

They lay like that until the _Jana_ ’s wind-drums shattered the silence.


End file.
